Happy Family
by khaleesimaka
Summary: Spirit Albarn centric in which Spirit sees his granddaughter for the first time.


Spirit sat idly on his couch as he stared at the clock sitting on the mantel before him. The tick, tock, tick, tock of it pounded against his ears while his nerves grew steadily closer and closer to the edge. He twiddled his thumbs, crossed and uncrossed his legs, and heavily sighed out in anticipation. It had been an hour since his daughter called to say they were coming over, but to him it felt like days had passed.

In reality, it had been days since Soul had text him the happy news. Days had passed of Spirit imagining what the new addition to the Albarn-Evans family looked like, who they resembled the most. If the baby had hair like him or Maka or Soul. All the questions had passed through his mind since his daughter had announced her pregnancy only a few months earlier, and they had crossed again in the last week.

He was ready for this moment.

Really, he was.

Fidgeting on the couch once again, Spirit checked his phone for the hundredth time, but there were no new messages. No missed calls, nothing. He thought about turning on the tv to distract himself for a while, but knew that was hopeless. The only thing the electronic was good for these days was background noise. It didn't help to drown out his busy, busy mind from the countless thoughts of his grandchild. He had spent more hours than he'd admit watching tv shows involving kids than anything else. By this point, he was ready to see his grandchild for the first time.

Or so he thought.

The doorbell buzzed twice, and Spirit practically leapt to the door to open it. He felt his mouth widen upon seeing his daughter holding a car seat covered with a blanket. Her own smile was warm and sweet as she grinned up at him. Soul stood behind her with his hands stuffed in his pocket and a typical smirk on his face.

"Hi, Papa," Maka said. "May we come in?"

Spirit excitedly shook his head as he stepped aside to allow them inside, trying to get a peek at the baby as Maka passed by. Soul and Maka stepped into the living room and waited for him to join them. After closing the door, Spirit rubbed his hands together, felt his heart race, and walked over to them.

"Papa," Maka began, "I'd like you to meet your new granddaughter, Emma."

She set down the car seat, bent down, pulled back the blanket, and cradled the little baby inside in her arms. Spirit gasped as he saw Emma's adorable face. His granddaughter wore the pink onesie he had bought for her months ago with yellow ducks all over it, and her hands were covered with mittens so she didn't scratch herself. She squirmed around in Maka's arms, upset at being woken up, as Spirit took her in his own.

Gazing down at Emma, he felt tears well up behind his eyes and his heart stopped for a millisecond. She was so beautiful and fragile. It reminded Spirit of the first time he had held Maka after she was born. Emma had the same button nose that his daughter had, the same chubby cheeks, and chin. Blonde hair peeked out behind the hat she was wearing. When she opened her eyes, Spirit noticed that they were a light blue – typical of newborns.

"She's so beautiful," Spirit whispered.

"Please don't cry," Maka said, her voice wishful. "I don't think I can handle another grown man crying over her."

Spirit smiled and looked at Soul. "You cried?"

"Pfft, no."

"Yeah, you did. You cried when the nurse put her in your arms," Maka said, nudging her husband in the ribs.

"Shuddup," Soul grumbled. Spirit's smile grew and his son-in-law glared at him. "Don't be so proud, old man. I can see the tears in your eyes."

He was right, of course. Spirit is no stronger than Soul when it came to the new life that he held in his arms, but that was typical of anyone. Especially that of a dad or grandpa. It felt like the world was at peace, that everything good in the world was in his arms. The girl turned woman he had helped create and raised had made another human being with her own husband, and now Spirit was holding her. Nothing made him happier.

Spirit burst into tears in no time and hugged the little baby to his chest while Maka sighed and shook her head. Soul laughed at him, but it didn't matter. He had a grandchild, and he was going to do everything in his power to be the best grandpa ever.

Pulling Maka over toward with one hand, Spirit kissed her forehead and rubbed his face on hers as he congratulated her over and over. When he was done, he looked over at Soul and mouthed, "Good job," giving him a thumbs up as well. Soul blushed at his father-in-law's gesture, but smiled nonetheless.


End file.
